The Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. XXXVII No. 5, page 431 (1984), discloses cepacin, a natural product found to be made up of two compounds; i.e., 5-[3-[3-(hepta-1,2-dien-4,6-diynyl)oxiran-2-yl]-3-hydroxy-1-propenyl]dihyd ro-2(3H)-furanone, a compound of the formula ##STR2## referred to as cepacin A, and 5-[[3-[3-(hepta-1,2-dien-4,6-diynyl)-2-oxiranyl]-2-oxiranyl]hydroxymethyl] dihydro-2(3H)-furanone, a compound having the formula ##STR3## referred to as cepacin B.
Journal of the Chemical Society, 2048 (1963) discloses an acetylenic epoxy alcohol having the formula ##STR4##
Chemische Berichte, 95, 1742 (1962) discloses an acetylenic compound having the formula ##STR5##
Journal of the American Chemical Society 1372 (1953), discloses a diacetylenic tetraolefinic compound having the formula EQU HC.tbd.C--C.tbd.C--CH.dbd.C.dbd.CH--CH.dbd.CH--CH.dbd.CH--CH.sub.2 --CO.sub.2 H.